This invention relates to an electronic system for use in playing bingo. The invention relates, more particularly, to an electronic bingo game system which includes a transmitter and at least one receiver, a masterboard forming a part of the transmitter and respective flashboard forming part of each receiver.
Conventional systems used in playing the game of bingo and the like include three major units, namely a blower unit, a masterboard and at least one flashboard positioned so as to be viewed by players.
The blower unit is a large glassed-in container in which forced air blows 75 numbered ping-pong type balls around to mix them up. Random balls are made available at an opening for the operator to retrieve, read and call.
The masterboard is a console type device which includes numbered apertures in the top of a metal box. Beneath each aperture is a switch which becomes closed whenever a ball contacts it and is open in the absence of a ball in its associated aperture. A ball, when placed in the proper aperture, activates the corresponding switch by compressing a spring which is held down by the ball.
The flashboard is a bill-board shaped unit usually having a plastic face with 75 numbers and the word BINGO on it. Behind each number is a light source. When a numbered ball is placed in its associated aperture on the masterboard, a corresponding one of the light sources becomes lit on the flashboard, illuminating that particular number.
There are many serious disadvantages with conventional systems. First, because the information is sent from the masterboard to the flashboard in parallel format, there must be one connecting wire for each light source and a heavy common bus. The size of the cable, typically contains 80 conductors, and the cost frequently limits the distance the masterboard and blower unit can be placed from the flashboard. Since the switches in the masterboard actually energize the light sources there is a limit to the number of flashboards which can be connected. These factors also limit the connection of accessories such as lights to indicate the type of game being played, and the like. The conventional system has no reasonable way to indicate which number is the last number called, a very critical aspect of the game. The conventional system also runs 110 V lines long distances, which wastes power, can be hazardous and is expensive.